Cutting Knives and Lightning Storms
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: The rain poured down, as she was cold and lonely; so she was glad that he had showed up. When Allison discovers she is sick with a poison inside of her, Scott is the only one that can help her take it out. One-shot.


**So I have recently become OBESSED with teen wolf within the last two weeks and because of that I have come up with a new story involving Allison and Scott because there are my OTP. This is a love story/ healing story. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Allison sat at her desk in her bedroom studying late that Friday night. Her head pounded with pain as rain poured down outside, the two sounds familiar. It had been a long day at school and she was just determined to finish her homework before she went to bed. As she finished her last page of her reading out of her physics text book she let out a big sigh as she shut the book closed and let her head fall backwards as she closed her eyes. A minute later she opened them up and turned around to look at the clock beside her bed.

 _11:37 pm_

Giving up on fighting the exhaustion she decided to just go to bed. She stood up out of her chair and stretched her arms over her head making a small groaning sound before she was struck with pain in her back.

"Ow" she said as she released her hands from over her head to place one of them on the small of her back. The pain a second later numbed but was still there. She brushed it off as nothing, and just then a huge clap of thunder roared through the sky followed by a flash of lightening that made the night outside look like day. It didn't even faze her, as it was nothing compared to what she dealt with in her daily life. She grabbed a sweatshirt out of her closet and threw it on her bed as she turned around and started to pull her shirt over her head. The hemline didn't get past her bellybutton before there was a knock at her room. She thought it was at the door but as she turned around she realized it was her window. There sitting on her roof in the pouring rain was Scott. She quickly ran over to the window and unclasped the locks and then pushed the window up letting him jump in. She slammed the window shut so the rain wouldn't fall into her room.

"Hi" Scott said as he kissed her, his face soaking wet. "Sorry if I sacred you" His hair was dripping water down his face and neck and his clothes were soaked right through.

"No its okay" she said smiling holding onto his jacket in her hands. "I just don't know why you choose tonight to come see me, I mean this weather is awful"

"I can't just come see my girlfriend?" he said a big smile on his face as he ran a hand through his wet hair. "Where is your parents by the way? I didn't see their car in your drive way"

"There away for the night, something about a big business meeting"

"And that's an even better reason to see you" he said leaning in and kissing her hard as his hands slid down her back and held onto her waist. Allison let it happen but after a minute she pulled back and stepped back from him a big smirk on her face.

"I was just about to go to bed" she said pouting.

"Perfect" Scott said as he slid his wet jacket off and hung it over the end of Allison's desk chair. "Now, if you want you can go back to what you were doing before I showed up and I will act like I'm not even here"

"Oh really" She said crossing her arms over her chest. "And what was that exactly? I don't remember"

"Really?" Scott said a big smile on his face showing his perfect teeth. "Cause I remember you were in the process of taking your shirt off"

"Ya I don't remember"

"Well" he said stepping closer to her and wrapping his hands around her waist so she couldn't escape him as their body's pressed against each other. "Maybe I could refresh your memory". His fingertips slid up from her waist and tugged a little at the hemline of her sweater, before he grabbed the shirt in his hands and slowly started to lift it off her body. Past her bellybutton, over her bra and then above her head. He dropped the discarded lose pink sweater on the floor of her bedroom leaving her in a dark blue bra and her black sweat pants.

"Does this ring a bell?" he said as she slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss against her now bare collarbone.

"Your refreshing my memory a bit" she almost moaned out.

"Good" he said continuing his actions as he continued to kiss her neck and made his way up to her lips.

"Hmm" she moaned into the kiss as her hands were in his wet hair, running through them. He held onto the small of her back as he backed them up slowly until the back of Allison's knees hit the end of her bed. Scott slowly pushed her onto the bed with him slowly sliding on top of her.

"Ow!" Allison yelled pulling out of the kiss.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Scott said concerned as he slid off her body and sat beside her on the bed.

"No it wasn't you, my back for some reason is killing me"

"Here let me take a look" he said gesturing for her to turn around. She sat up on the bed and turned around to give Scott a look at her back. When Allison turned around, Scott tried to not make a gasping sound to freak her out. All down her spine were these little bubbles, eight of them all along her spine starting from her shoulder blades and down to where her spine connected with her hips. The bubbles were about the size of a marble and were a dark colour, almost black and they did not look normal.

"Is it bad?" she asked, when Scott didn't say anything.

"Um" he said figuring out how to put it. "Tell me if this hurts" He pressed the tip of his finger onto one of the bubbles on her spine and Allison almost cried out when he did.

"I'm going to take that as a yes then" he said. "Has anything weird happened to you within the last week Allison?"

"No, not really" she said as she turned around to face Scott a weird look on her face, and then it hit her; and her eyes widened.

Scott noticed it and inched closer to her, putting a hand on her waist, careful of where he touched her. "What is it?" he asked.

"The other night" she said thinking, "Me and my dad were out hunting, doing border checks and stuff and we got a little separated. I wandered around a bit before finding him again but before I did something happened. I had crossed this weird spot in the woods, when I had stepped down I felt like I had stepped on something. When I bent down to look I got this shooting pain in my arm for a second and then it disappeared. I didn't think anything of it at the time but now that I'm thinking about it, it was like I was shot with something. But I looked when I got home and there were no markings or anything"

"That's weird" Scott said looking down at the carpet his hands in his lap. "Why don't I give Derek a call? See if he knows anything?"

"Ya sure, give him a call" she said. Scott stood up off the bed and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He hit Derek's contact number and then held it to his ear waiting for him to pick up. After four rings he did.

"Scott what's going on?" Derek said.

"Hey Derek I have a question for you" Scott said starting to pace around Allison's bedroom as she sat on her bed fidgeting.

"Okay what's up?"

"Something is going on with Allison and were not sure what it could be"

"Okay what's happening with her?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Well, she said the other day when she was out with her dad she got a shooting pain in her arm after stepping on something weird in the woods. Well I just got a look at her back and she's got these eight weird almost bubble like things along her spine and Derek" he said turning around his back facing Allison so she hopefully wouldn't hear what he was about to say next.

"They're a black colour" he whispered. The phone was dead silent for over a good minute before Derek spoke again.

"Scott" he said in an urgent matter making Scott really nervous. "Ask her what day this happened, you need to know"

Scott turned back around to face Allison. "Derek said he needs to know exactly what day this happened"

"Um" she said pausing hands in her lap. "Todays Friday so it happened Tuesday night"

"Tuesday, it was Tuesday" Scott said back into the phone.

"Okay Scott what I am about to tell you is going to freak you and Allison both out but I need you two to stay calm and follow my procedure alright?"

"Okay. Let me put you on speakerphone so Allison can hear you" he said as he pressed the speaker button and went and sat back down beside his girlfriend.

"Okay Allison I need you to stay calm and listen to me alright" Derek said.

"Okay" she replied back.

"The symptoms Scott described me is a type of poison. Werewolves created it to take down hunters that were hunting them. When the poison is injected it breaks down into smaller parts and sticks itself to the spine of that person. The poison grows and will turn a black colour. Symptoms include pain, exhaustion, coldness nothing that seems out of the ordinary. Until.." he paused.

"Until what?" Allison asked.

"Until it kills you" he finished. "You think you're just coming down with a cold until it literally makes you drop dead. Now Allison, if the bubbles in your back are about the size of a marble and are already turning black that means that it's working fast. You may only have a couple more day's before it kills you"

"What?!" she yelled at him through the phone.

"Relax, you're not going to die. As long as you follow my instructions on how to remove the poison"

"Okay so how do we do that?" Scott asked.

"Okay, so first your going to need a clean knife. Your going to use it to open up the skin where the poison is. Make a small slit over top of the bubbles and then using two fingers push on the outer edges on both sides of the bubble. This will make the poison pop out of the skin. Put all of the balls in a bowl and when your done removing all of them drop a match into the bowl and let the poison burn until it becomes an ash. Then you can just toss it in the garbage"

"Okay" Scott said.

"You're probably going to need to stitch her up as well, so have some needle and thread on you as well. Now Allison" Derek said over the phone.

"Yes" she almost whispered out.

"The most important part about this, is that you stay calm and don't move. Alright?"

"I'll try my best" she said.

"Thanks Derek. I'll give you a call once were done" Scott said.

"Alright" Derek said back. "Good luck" and then Scott hung up the phone. He looked up at Allison who had a blank look on her face, as she stared into space.

"Hey" Scott said placing a hand on her shoulder, being very gently. She snapped out of her state and turned her head to look at him. "You're going to be alright. We have gone through much worse then this. What's a little poison?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"You're right" she said. "I can do this, we can do this, so let's do this. I'm not scared" But Scott could hear her heartbeat, and he knew she was scared out of her damn mind.

Fifteen minutes later the two of them had settled back into Allison's room with all of the supplies. They had a small sewing kit for stitches, a very sharp kitchen knife, some anesthetic cleaner, and a bowl and a lighter. Scott set up all of the supplies on Allison's bedside table as she unhooked her bra and slid it off her body leaving it on the floor beside her pink sweater that was long forgotten. She got onto her bed and laid down on her stomach and pulled her hair away so her entire back was showing for Scott.

Scott dabbed some of the anesthetic onto a cloth and then wiped down the knife on both sides with the cloth. He climbed onto the bed beside Allison with the knife in his hand and gently placed a hand on her back.

"Are you ready?" he asked not so sure he was ready himself.

"I guess" she choked out. "God this is like the worst mood killer ever". Scott gave out a small laugh to that as he placed the knife over the first bubble and slowly dragged the end of the knife over the top of the skin. A small cut opened over the bubble as he felt Allison tense up and wince a bit. He set the knife down on the bed as he took his thumbs and placed them on either side of the bubble. He slowly pushed down into the skin as he saw the bubble rise, rise and the popped to the surface. Scott carefully picked it up with his fingers and then dropped it into the bowl. Allison's skin then sunk back to normal, with just a small incision to see. Scott let out a sigh of relief.

"Did it work?" Allison asked lifting her head up.

"Yep" he said relieved. "Only seven more to go"

With that Scott went back to work cutting open the rest of her skin. One by one he pushed the bubbles out, and slowly but surely Allison's skin returned to normal. He dropped the last ball of poison into the bowl as he grabbed the sewing needle and thread. He slowly thread the string through the needle and tired a knot to secure it. The he wiped down the needle with the anesthetic cloth before going back to Allison's back.

"Okay were almost done hun" he said as she rubbed her back for a few seconds. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay" she said lifting her head up from the bed. "I just want this to be over"

"I know, I just have to stitch you up and then it will be over I promise"

He slowly took the needle back into his hands and leaned over her back to get a good view of the cuts. He slid the needle through the skin and heard her hiss. He tried to be gentle as he could as he wove the thread in and out until the first cut was sealed shut. He tied it up, cut the string and moved onto the next cut. About twenty minutes later and about a meter of thread Allison's back was all sown back up. The black thread stood out against her pale skin of her back.

"Were all done" Scott said as moved away from Allison's body so she was able to sit up. She rolled over onto her back and then sat up beside Scott winching and making a face.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "I made sure everything was cleaned and all the poison was out"

"No, I'm fine" she said standing up off the bed to grab her bra off the floor as she slid it back on her body. "My back is just sore, for obvious reasons"

"Let me take some of the pain away"

"No I'm fine, its okay" she said as she reached down to grab her sweater off the floor as well.

"Allison" Scott said as he got off the bed and was in front of her in seconds. He held onto her waist, preventing her from moving. The same position they were in an hour ago.

"I don't like seeing you in pain, and I know I can do something about it so please just let me do it" She was silent for a movement before nodding her head. Scott kept his hands on her waist as he brought her in closer until there lips met. As he kissed her he pulled some of the pain out of her body and into his, but for him it was only seconds until it was gone. When he pulled back he heard a sigh of relief from her as she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you" she said whispering. "I would have never known what was going on with me, if you weren't here"

"You don't have to thank me" he said placing a kiss on her forehead. "Why don't you go get ready for bed" he suggested. Allison gently pulled away as she gave out a big yawn. She looked over at her clock that now read;

 _1:03 am_

After the last hour of her life, she had never been more excited to go to bed. She pulled her pink sweater back over her head as she threw her hair into a messy bun and headed for the bathroom. While she was in there, taking her makeup off and brushing her teeth Scott set fire to the poison bubbles in the bowl and watched them burn until they were ash, just like Derek had said.

When they were gone he dumped the ash in the trash container, just as Allison came back out of the bathroom. "You should probably go home now" she said as she moved closer to her bed. "It's really late and I know you're probably tired"

"No way" Scott said as he slid his shirt off of his body. "I'm staying the night"

"What? You've never done that"

"Well after the last hour and a half of hell plus the fact that your parents are gone. Were switching things up here" he climbed into the bed on the right side, as Allison climbed in on the left side. She rolled over and turned the lamp off on her beside table as the room was struck into darkness.

She instantly found Scott under the warm covers and snuggled up to him as he wrapped his arm around her to protect her. All while the lighting storm outside continued, and the two fell asleep to the sound of rain hitting the roof.

 **REVIEW xoxo**


End file.
